Loyalty
by Roth
Summary: Chuck comes to visit and ends up front page news. Really bad summary. Just read it.


Title: Loyalty

Author: HAPPYBUNNY13

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Early Edition. (I wish I did though.)

Summary: Chuck comes to visit and ends up front page news. (Once again, a really bad summary.)

Note: Just another EE story. Read and review.

**Loyalty**

****

_"Betrayal will sometimes bring loyalty into question."_

Chuck walked into McGinty's and looked around. It had been a long time since he had been in there, but it hadn't changed much. He walked over to the bartender behind the bar and asked him, "Is Marissa Clark here?"

"Yes," replied the bartender. "She's in the office. I'll go get her."

"No," said Chuck, "that's okay." He walked over to the office door and walked inside. "Hey, Marissa," said Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck," said Marissa. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" asked Chuck. "Can't I just visit?"

"Well," said Marissa, "I guess you can."

"Where's Gary?" asked Chuck.

"Paper," replied Marissa simply.

"Oh," said Chuck. He heard a talk show on the radio and asked, "Who are you listening to?"

"Talk show," replied Marissa with a smile.

Chuck heard two people arguing on the radio and then one of them asked, "Why have you stopped asking us questions?"

A new voice, apparently the host of the show, replied, "Because it's kind of entertaining to watch you two argue and if it's entertaining to me, it has to be entertaining to the listeners."

"I refuse to sit here and be made a fool of by some radio DJ," said one of the people being interviewed.

"Oh, you don't need the radio DJ's help," said the host. The other person laughed. "Both of you," added the DJ.

"Do you know when Gary's gonna get back?" asked Chuck.

"Nope," replied Marissa.

"Great," said Chuck sarcastically.

? ? ?

Gary ran across the street.

"Shoot!" he checked his watch. It was 10:25. He had five minutes to stop a woman from being killed. Gary ran past McGinty's.

? ? ?

"Marissa," said Chuck. They were now sitting at the bar. "I think I just saw Gary. I'm gonna go see if it was him. Bye."

"Bye," Marissa called as Chuck ran out the door.

? ? ?

A woman stepped out onto the street and Gary grabbed the back of the woman's coat. He pulled her back onto the sidewalk just as a semi went speeding by.

"Thank you!" said the woman as she gave Gary a hug. Gary gave the woman a strange look and shook his head as she walked down the street.

"Gar! Hey, Gar!" a familiar voice called. Gary turned around and saw his friend Chuck.

"Chuck!?" Gary exclaimed in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit?" Chuck shrugged.

"Well," said Gary warily. "I guess you can."

"How have you been?" asked Chuck.

"Oh," said Gary. "Same old, same old."

"Saving the whole Chicago area?" said Chuck. "It looks like it taking a toll on you, Gar." Chuck noticed that Gary's eyes were puffy from lack of sleep.

"It's just a cold. I'm fine," Gary said as he sneezed,

"Sure you are," said Chuck. "So what have you been up to lately? Besides the obvious."

"Not much," replied Gary.

? ? ?

Hazel walked into McGinty's and sat down at the bar.

"Hey, Marissa," said Hazel.

"Oh, hi, Hazel!" said Marissa. "Heard the show today. Pretty good."

"It was funny," said Hazel, "but I would hate to have to do it again though. I was the only DJ there and they just stuck me on air. I figured let them sit there and entertain the listeners. The less I have to do the better. What's been going on here the last couple of days?"

"Gary's still sick," said Marissa.

"Figures," said Hazel. "He really needs to take a day off."

"You know Gary," said Marissa.

"Yeah," said Hazel. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"The paper. He said something about a woman being killed," said Marissa.

"So, when was that?" asked Hazel.

"About two hours ago," answered Marissa, "but Chuck stopped by and went after him.""Chuck?" Hazel asked confused.

"He's a friend of ours. He's visiting," said Marissa.

"Oh," said Hazel. "I think I remember him. He was kind of annoying."

"That would be Chuck then," said Marissa.

Hazel looked up and saw Chuck and Gary walk into the bar.

"Hey, Hobson," Hazel said to Gary.

"I have a first name you know," said Gary. "It's Gary, if you don't know."

"So do I," said Hazel, "but I don't use it."

"You sound familiar," said Chuck.

"I should look familiar," muttered Hazel.

"She was that host on that radio show," said Marissa.

"Why should you look familiar?" asked Chuck.

"Remember that FBI agent that found out about the paper?"Gary asked Chuck. Seeing that Chuck didn't remember, Gary added, "When I was shot?"

"Yeah," answered Chuck with a nod.

"It was her, Hazel," Gary nodded toward Hazel.

"How are you on the radio, but in the FBI?" asked Chuck. "Is she on a case?"

"I quit," Hazel replied simply.

"Huh?" asked Chuck.

"I quit the FBI. I was sick of it," said Hazel. "So now I'm a radio DJ and when I'm really lucky, I get to deal with the idiots on the talk show." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go. See ya, Hobson."

"My name is Gary!" he shouted.

"Okay, Hob-Gary," she walked out.

"Can a person just quit the FBI like that?" asked Chuck.

"Apparently," replied Gary.

"And now she's a radio DJ?" said Chuck.

"Yep," replied Marissa.

"Okay," said Chuck.

? ? ?

Gary woke up and rolled out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. The cat walked inside as Gary picked up the paper.

Gary yawned and looked at the headline of the paper. His eyes went wide as he read the headline to himself. "'Shooting at Restaurant Kills Six,'" was printed across the top of the newspaper.

Gary sat down and started to read the article. "'Chaos broke out at the Silver Diner yesterday afternoon after one of the diners stood up and shot the man across from him at the table. When the other diners started to panic, several more shots were fired, killing five more diners and injuring three. One of the witnesses was able to give a brief description of the shooter. He was described as a tall man in his forties with graying black hair. No other information has been obtained.'"

Gary looked over at the cat and it meowed at him.

? ? ?

Chuck walked into McGinty's and walked over to Marissa who was sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Marissa," said Chuck as he sat down.

"Hello, Chuck," said Marissa.

"Where's Gary?" asked Chuck.

"Don't know," replied Marissa. "He either left really earlier or hasn't come down yet."

"Is he feeling any better that he was yesterday?" asked Chuck.

"Probably not," answered Marissa.

The door to McGinty's opened and Gary walked inside. He went over to the bar, poured himself a cup of coffee, and then sat down.

"Hey, Gar," said Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck," said Gary. A few seconds later he sneezed.

"Feeling any better?" asked Marissa.

"No," answered Gary.

"Got a busy day?" asked Chuck. Gary handed the paper to Chuck as a response. Chuck read the headline and then looked at Gary and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"What is it?" asked Marissa. Chuck read the headline to Marissa.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Chuck.

Gary ran his hand through his hair and said, "I'm going to stop it."

"Yeah," said Chuck as he handed the paper back to Gary, "but how?"

Gary sat there for a minute and then said quietly, "I don't know yet."

? ? ?

"Close down the diner?" said the short man. "You've got to be kidding me." Gary and Chuck were standing in the Sliver Diner.

"Just for the day," said Gary.

"No," said the man. "Today is Saturday. Our busiest day of the week. I'm not closing."

"If you don't," said Gary, "something very bad is going to happen."

"Is that a threat?" asked the man warily.

"No," replied Gary quickly. "Can't you just close down for like an hour?"

"When?" asked the man as he raised an eyebrow.

"Around 1:15," answered Gary.

The man laughed. "Even if I wanted to close down just for an hour, I couldn't then. That's part of the lunch rush."

"Look," said Chuck, "if you don't close down today something very bad is going to happen."

The man glared at Chuck and Gary, "Get out of my diner," he said angrily, "both of you."

"But," Gary tried to say.

"Now!" said the man. Gary and Chuck left the diner.

? ? ?

A man, named James Hampton, walked into the Silver Diner about an hour after Gary and Chuck left. A pen fell from his pocket, but the man didn't notice. He was lucky enough to get a table right away and sat down to wait for his associate.

A tall man with graying black hair walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hello, Jimmy," he said.

"Frank," said Jimmy.

"I assume you're prepared to hold up your end of the bargain," said Frank.

"Of course I'm prepared," replied Jimmy, "but first, lunch. I'm starving."

? ? ?

"So what are you going to do?" asked Chuck as he and Gary drove back toward the Silver Diner.

"I'm going to stop him," answered Gary.

"How?" asked Chuck. "Are you just going to run in there and stop the guy from firing the gun?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Gary.

"Come on, Gar," said Chuck. "There has to be a better way."

"Unless you have a better idea," said Gary, "that's what's going to happen."

Chuck sighed and continued toward the diner.

? ? ?

Jimmy finished his lunch and Frank stared at him. "Now are you ready to hold up your end of the bargain?" Frank asked as he narrowed hey eyes.

"Of course I'm ready," replied Jimmy with a smile. "You didn't think I'd cheat you, did you?"

"Sometimes I wonder," said Frank.

"Just let me get my pen," said Jimmy.

"Are you going to right it down?" asked Frank.

"Something like that," replied Jimmy. He reached into his pant's pocket, but found it empty. "Hold on." Jimmy reached into his coat pocket, but couldn't find the pen.

"What's going on, Jimmy?" asked Frank suspiciously.

"I can't find my pen," replied Jimmy nervously.

"What does your pen have to do with anything?" asked Frank. Jimmy could tell Frank was getting angry.

Jimmy started to search through all his pockets, but failed to find his pen. He looked up at the entrance and saw two men enter the diner. One of them stooped down and picked up a fancy ballpoint pen. "My pen,"said Jimmy quietly.

"You double-crossed me, Jimmy," said Frank as he stood up from the table. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jimmy's head.

? ? ?

Gary and Chuck walked into the diner and looked around. They were searching for a man who matched the description given by the witness.

Chuck saw something lying on the floor and picked it up. "Oh, look, a pen," said Chuck. It was an expensive looking ballpoint pen with initials at the top. "J.H.," Chuck said to himself.

"You double-crossed me, Jimmy," Chuck and Gary heard someone day. They looked over and saw a man pull out a gun. Gary ran across the diner, knocking over a table and chairs on his way, and grabbed hold of the man's arm. Gary forced the man's arm up and the gun fired twice into the ceiling.

The gunshots caused everyone in the diner to panic. They all ran for the door making it hard for Chuck, who was trying to get to the table, to get through.

Jimmy got up from the table while Frank was struggling with the guy. He took one last glance at the guy who had his pen, memorizing his face, and then ran out the door.

Frank knocked Gary to the floor and looked around. He saw the guy who had grabbed his arm and another guy coming toward the table were the only people left in the diner. Frank ran toward the door, knocking the other guy over, and then ran out.

"Are you okay, Chuck?" asked Gary as he walked over to his friend.

"Fine," replied Chuck as stood up and brushed himself off. "Now I remember why I don't like that thing," he said as he pointed to the paper.

"Come on," said Gary with a sigh. "Let's go." He and Chuck walked out of the diner and were greeted by the sight of police cars and police officers.

? ? ?

"And after the police finally got done questioning us," said Gary, "we came back here." he took a drink from the glass in front of him.

"Do they have any idea who it was?' asked Marissa.

"Nope," replied Gary.

"Rough day, Hobson," said Hazel.

"My name is Gary." said Gary just before he sneezed.

"No," said Hazel. "Your name is 'You're sick and you need rest.'"

"What about you?" asked Chuck.

"What about me?" asked Hazel as she turned toward Chuck.

"You look like you haven't gotten a good night's sleep in three days," replied Chuck.

"I'll take that as a compliment and not kick your ass," said Hazel, "because I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in five days."

"Why?" asked Marissa.

"My neighbor has a day job," said Hazel, "and he decided he needed to remodel his apartment. Well the only time he can do it is at night. So between the pounding and Wadsworth barking at the pounding, I get about two hours of sleep a night."

"Why don't you sleep during the day?" asked Chuck.

"Because I work during the day," replied Hazel. She looked at her watch. "I'm gonna get going. I'm gonna try and beat renovation guy." She payed for her drink and left.

Gary sneezed and Marissa said, "Hazel's right. You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine," said Gary. He sneezed again.

"Ever realize every time you say that you're fine, you sneeze?" asked Chuck as he took a drink.

Gary looked at Chuck and replied hoarsely, "Yes."

"Just wondering," said Chuck.

? ? ?

Jimmy walked down the sidewalk constantly looking over his shoulder. "Alright, Jimmy. Calm down," he said to himself as he took a deep breath. "All I have to do is find the guy who has my pen and give it to Frank. Then everything will be just fine." He looked over his shoulder again and took a deep breath as he continued on his way.

? ? ?

Gary woke up and crawled out of bed. He sneezed a few times as he walked over to the door and opened it. "I blame this one you," Gary said to the cat. The cat meowed at him and then trotted inside. Gary sighed and picked up the paper.

Gary opened it and started to read. He was about halfway through the paper when an article caught his eye. "'Man in Coma after Mugging,'" Gary read aloud. The man in the picture next to the article was Chuck.

? ? ?

Chuck walked out onto the sidewalk. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver pen. "J.H.," he muttered to himself. "Wonder who that is. Nice pen though." Just then a man with a brick came up behind him. The man raised the brick over Chuck's head.

"Chuck!" Gary shouted from across the street. "Watch out!"

Chuck turned around and spotted the man just before he brought the brick down. Chuck ducked, but was still grazed on the side of the head by the brick. Chuck stumbled back a few feet and leaned against the wall.

Gary ran across the street, causing several cars to brake suddenly, and over to Chuck. The man with the brick saw Gary coming and ran off before he could get across the street.

"Are you okay?" asked Gary as he ran over to Chuck.

"I think so," replied Chuck as he felt the side of his head. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know," replied Gary. "Come on, Chuck. Let's go get you some ice." Gary and Chuck walked down the street toward McGinty's.

? ? ?

"How's the head?" Marissa asked Chuck when they were sitting at the bar.

"Sore," replied Chuck. Gary handed him an ice pack and Chuck placed it against the side of his head.

"You guys sure you don't know who it was?" asked Marissa.

"I barely even saw his face," replied Gary.

"He was behind me," said Chuck.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Marissa.

"Exactly!" said Chuck. He winced in pain and put the ice pack back against his head.

"You gonna be okay?" Gary asked him.

"Oh, yeah," said Chuck. "I'll be fine."

Gary sneezed several times and reached for a tissue.

"You're getting worse," said Chuck. "Now you're sneezing when other people say they're fine."

Gary glared at Chuck. "I'll be better in a few days," Gary said through clenched teeth.

"You've been saying that for a week, Gary," said Marissa.

"And it'll happen," said Gary.

"Have you taken anything for it?" asked Marissa.

"Some cold medicine," replied Gary, "and some decongestants."

"Maybe you're allergic to something," suggested Chuck.

"Yeah," said Gary. "You."

"Haha," said Chuck. "Funny, Gar. Maybe it's Marissa."

"No, Chuck," said Marissa. "It's gotta be you. He's been around me for a long time, but the minute you show up, BAM! Gary's sick. It's you."

"Fine," said Chuck. "It's me. I'll leave."

Gary snickered and said, "You don't have to leave. Just stay about two feet away from me."

Chuck glared at him and shook his head. "You're both very funny, you know," said Chuck sarcastically.

"We know," said Marissa with a smile.

Chuck set the ice pack down on the bar and rubbed the side of his head. "I have to go. I'll be back later. See ya." Chuck got up and left the bar.

"I've been wondering something," Gary said to Marissa after Chuck was gone.

"What?" asked Marissa.

"What if Chuck isn't just visiting?" said Gary. "What if he did something to make somebody mad and then came here, and that's why some attacked him?"

"Do you really think Chuck could have made somebody that mad?" asked Marissa.

"Yes, I do," said Gary. He sneezed again.

"You should really get some rest," said Marissa.

"Can't," said Gary. "I have other things to do today."

"Fine," said Marissa. Then she muttered, "Don't listen to me." Gary didn't hear her though. He was already out the door.

? ? ?

"Mr. Michaels!" Gary shouted as a man was about to get into a cab.

"Yes," said the man looking up at Gary.

"Um....," said Gary trying to think of what to say. "You forgot your insulin shot with lunch."

"What?" said the man.

"Uh....," said Gary, "you forgot your insulin shot?"

The man gave Gary a strange look and got into the cab. He closed the door of the cab and it drove off.

"Crap!" said Gary. He looked through the paper, but couldn't find the insulin story. "Where'd it go?" He flipped through the paper again and a new story caught his eye. "'Man Killed in Mugging'" Gary saw the man in the picture was once again Chuck. Gary put the paper back into his pocket and took off down the sidewalk.

? ? ?

Chuck walked toward McGinty's. His head still hurt, but it felt better than before. "I hate that stupid paper," muttered Chuck.

"Chuck!" someone shouted from behind him. Chuck turned around and saw Gary running toward him

"Hey, Gar," said Chuck. "What's wrong?"

Gary stopped to try and catch his breath. "Paper," said Gary between breaths, "said you were gonna get." Gary looked at the paper and saw that story were gone. "Killed?"

"What?" said Chuck giving Gary a strange look.

"Nevermind," said Gary as he put the paper back into his pocket.

"You don't look so good," said Chuck.

"Maybe that's because I just ran three blocks trying to get here," retorted Gary in an annoyed tone.

"Touchy," said Chuck.

"Chuck," said Gary, "why are you here?"

"I told you," said Chuck. "I came to visit."

"Then why does someone keep trying to hurt you?" asked Gary.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chuck obviously confused. "Some psycho hit me with a brick. I have no idea why."

Gary sighed and started toward McGinty's. Chuck followed him.

? ? ?

"Dammit!" shouted Jimmy from his spot in the alley. He watched the two men walk down the sidewalk. "I have to get my pen."

He turned around and was about to walk away when someone grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"Hello, Jimmy," said a woman's voice, "you double-crossing bastard."

"Hey, Silvia," said Jimmy. "What a surprise it is seeing you here!"

"Yeah," said Silvia as she shoved him harder against the wall, "especially since you tried to kill me."

"I d-di-didn't tr-try to ki-kill you," stammered Jimmy nervously. "That was Frank."

"You didn't try and stop him," Silvia said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry if I'm a little attached to my life," retorted Jimmy.

"Yeah?" said Silvia as she spun Jimmy around. Jimmy saw her holding a gun. "Well, I'm not."

"Wait, wait, wait!" shouted Jimmy before Silvia could pull the trigger. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to make this up to you?"

"Yes," replied Silvia. She got ready to pull the trigger again.

"Are you positive?" asked Jimmy nervously as he stared at the gun. "There isn't anything that you want?"

Silvia thought for a minute and then answered, "I want Frank's share."

"Are you crazy!?" exclaimed Jimmy. "Frank will kill me!"

"Not if I kill you first," said Silvia. She started to squeeze the trigger.

"Okay!" shouted Jimmy. "You can have Frank's share."

"Good," said Silvia. "Now give me the access code."

"I don't have it," replied Jimmy quietly.

"What?" asked Silvia. "Don't you have it memorized?"

"You know how bad my memory is," answered Jimmy. "I can't memorize things. I barely know my own phone number."

"So how did you think you were going to get the money?" asked Silvia angrily.

"I wrote it down," replied Jimmy, "and I hid it in that pen you gave me."

"So give me the pen," said Silvia.

"I can't," said Jimmy.

"Why not?" demanded Silvia. Jimmy saw anger pass trough her eyes.

"I lost it," answered Jimmy uneasily.

"That is just like you, Jimmy," said Silvia. "You lose our only access to a fortune."

"I know who has it," said Jimmy trying to redeem himself.

"Who?" asked Silvia.

"A guy from this restaurant I was at," answered Jimmy.

"That's a great description," said Silvia sarcastically.

"No," said Jimmy. "I've been following him."

"Fine," said Silvia, "show him to me."

"Follow me," said Jimmy. He left the alley with Silvia right behind him.

? ? ?

"The paper keeps saying that you're going to get hurt Chuck," said Gary once they were back at McGinty's.

"Maybe the paper doesn't like me," said Chuck.

"Chuck," said Marissa, "it's an inanimate object. It can't not like you."

"It can predict the future," said Chuck. "I don't see why it can't not like me."

"You must have done something," said Gary.

"If I did," said Chuck, "I don't know what it was."

Gary looked at the paper and saw that nothing else had changed. Gary sighed and put the paper away.

? ? ?

"He went in there," said Jimmy pointing to the bar.

Silvia looked in and asked, "Which one is he?"

"He's by the bar," answered Jimmy.

"It's a good thing you never tried to write a book," said Silvia, "because you suck at describing things."

"He's the shorter guy with light hair," said Jimmy.

"Come in with me," said Silvia.

"I can't," said Jimmy. "They've seen me."

"Fine," said Silvie. She grabbed the front of Jimmy's shirt. "But I swear, if you've double-crossed me again, I will kill you. I've got friends everywhere and I will find you. You see, Frank will just kill you, but I will make you suffer first." She let go of Jimmy's shirt and walked into the bar.

Jimmy swallowed hard and walked away.

? ? ?

A woman walked over to the bar and sat down next to Chuck. "Hi," she said to Chuck.

"Hi," said Chuck blankly.

She ordered a drink and sat there for a few minutes. "What's your name?" she asked Chuck finally.

"Um....Chuck," he replied. "Chuck Fishman."

"Silvia Johnston," replied the woman. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks," said Chuck. Silvia and Chuck talked for awhile longer and she finally asked, "If you give me your number, maybe I'll give you a call."

"Alright," said Chuck. He grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"That's a nice pen," said Silvia.

Chuck looked at the pen in his hand. It was the 'J.H.' pen. "I actually found this pen," said Chuck. He wrote down his number and handed it to Silvia.

"Thanks," said Silvia. "I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you later." She got up and payed for her drink. Just as she was walking out the door, Hazel walked in. They gave each other a funny look, and then Silvia left.

"She looks familiar," said Hazel as she walked over to the bar, "but I don't know where from."

"Her name is Silvia," said Chuck with a smile.

"Doesn't ring any bells," said Hazel with a shake of her head. "You get any sleep, Gary."

"For the last time," Gary almost shouted, "my name is--wait, you called me Gary."

"Yes," said Hazel. "I am quite cable of retaining names and saying them when the right person is around."

"You just normally call me Hobson," said Gary. He sneezed a few times.

"I'll take that as a 'no' to my first question," said Hazel.

"I haven't had time," said Gary. He sneezed again.

"Now do you sneeze every time you lie?" asked Marissa.

"I wasn't lying," said Gary. He sneezed a fifth time.

"Hey," said Chuck, "it still works."

"Why don't you go wait for your phone call?" said Gary.

"Still touchy," said Chuck. Gary glared at him.

? ? ?

Silvia walked down the sidewalk. She pulled out the napkin and looked at the number. She laughed and tossed the napkin to the ground. Silvia walked past an alley and someone reached out and grabbed her.

"It's nice to see you again, Silvia," said Frank as he threw her to the ground.

Silvia quickly stood back up and pulled out her gun. The sight of the gun startled Frank. "I wish I could say the same," she muttered angrily.

"He double-crossed us both you know," said Frank.

"Yeah," said Silvia, "but you're the only one who tried to kill me."

"I wanted a bigger share," said Frank with a smile.

"A bigger share?!" said Silvia. "I spent a month in the hospital because of you."

"It could have been worse," said Frank. "You could have actually died."

"Oh like you weren't trying to do that anyway," said Silvia. She managed to position herself with her back to the entrance of the alley while Frank and her were talking. Suddenly Silvia ran out of the alley. She didn't have any bullets in the gun. She had used it to scare Jimmy into giving her Frank's share.

Frank watched as Silvia ran and kicked the wall in anger. He saw the napkin Silvia had dropped and picked it up. He read the number and then put it in his pocket.

? ? ?

Gary looked at the pen that was still lying on the bar. "Where did you find that at?" asked Gary.

"Uh," said Chuck as he tried to remember, "I think I found it on the diner floor."

Gary picked it up and looked at it. "If you want it," said Chuck, "you can have it."

"I can't remember where I've seen her," said Hazel.

"What's it matter?" asked Chuck.

"It's bothering me," said Hazel. "I want to know."

Gary put the pen in his pocket and sneezed again. "I hate this," he mumbled.

"Go see a doctor then," said Marissa.

"I still this you're allergic to something," said Chuck.

"And I still think it's you," retorted Gary.

"Maybe you're allergic to the cat," said Chuck.

"I think I would have figured out if I was allergic to the cat long before now," said Gary.

"Maybe," said Chuck, "maybe not." He took a drink.

? ? ?

Gary tossed the paper onto the counter and was about to go to sleep when the cat knocked the paper to the floor. Gary turned around and saw the cat sitting by it. "What is it?" Gary asked the cat. It meowed at him.

Gary walked over and picked up the paper. There was a new article that hadn't been there before. "'Man Shot in Alley,'" Gary saw written across the top of the article. "Not again." He for the third time that day Chuck was the intended victim. Gary put the paper back into his pocket and left the apartment.

? ? ?

Chuck was walking back to his hotel after leaving McGinty's. He had an uneasy feeling that he was being followed. Chuck looked over his shoulder again, but still didn't see anyone. "That stupid paper has me paranoid," Chuck muttered to himself.

He turned back to the front and started walking again. "I should have taken a cab," Chuck said to himself, "but no. The hotel wasn't that far away." He stuck his hands into his pocket and quickened his pace.

Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an alley. "Give me the pen," said the man who had hold of the front of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chuck. The man punched Chuck in the stomach and Chuck gasped for breath.

"Where is the pen?" the man asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," gasped Chuck.

"The pen," said the man. "Jimmy said you had it. It's silver and has J.H. at the top. Now where is it?"

"That pen I found at the diner?" said Chuck through a daze. "I gave it to my friend."

"What friend?" asked the man.

"I'm not telling you," said Chuck. The man punched Chuck in the stomach again.

"You gonna tell me now?" asked the man.

"No," gasped Chuck.

Chuck heard someone shout his name and turned to see Gary running toward the alley.

The man let go of Chuck's shirt and Chuck fell to the ground. The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gary. "Don't take a step closer," said the man.

Gary stopped and raised his hands. "You don't want to do that," said Gary. "I've called the police."

"Yeah right," said the man. "How did you know to call them?"

"Um....," said Gary. Before he came up with a response, the sound of sirens filled the air.

The man's eyes went wide and he ran off before Gary or Chuck could do anything.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked Chuck as he helped him to his feet.

"Yeah," replied Chuck. "You actually called the police?"

"No," said Gary. "That was just good timing. What was that about?"

"He wants that pen," said Chuck weakly.

"Pen?" said Gary.

"That pen I gave you," said Chuck. "The one I found."

"Why would he want that pen?" asked Gary.

"Who knows?" replied Chuck.

? ? ?

Jimmy looked over his shoulder again and started to walk faster. He was nervous. Frank had found him and to save his life, Jimmy had told him about the pen. Now, two very desperate people were after one share of money.

"I've double-crossed them both now," said Jimmy. "Two people after one share, I feel sorry for the guy who found that pen."

? ? ?

"Looks like an ordinary pen to me," said Hazel as she looked at the ballpoint pen. She was sitting at the bar at McGinty's "Don't see why they would want it so bad."

Chuck took the pen from Hazel and looked at it. "Maybe it's made of gold," said Chuck.

"I don't think they would be willing to kill you over a gold pen," said Hazel.

"You never know," said Chuck.

"I don't get it," said Gary. "Why do they want the pen?"

"Maybe it's not the pen they want," said Marissa.

"That's what the guy told me he wanted," said Chuck.

Hazel took the pen back from Chuck and looked at it again. "J.H.," said Hazel. "Nah."

"What?" asked Gary.

"Back in 1994," said Hazel, "there was this string of bank robberies. The main suspect was a man named Jimmy Hampton. They never found enough evidence to hold him and he was let go. Disappeared after that. I was thinking it could be him, but from the description you gave, it sounds like the guy was pretty tall. Jimmy Hampton was only about five feet five inches tall."

"Did have any accomplices?" asked Marissa.

"Don't know," said Hazel. "It wasn't my case. He might have, but then again, you would have to ask someone who was on the case to be sure."

"Do you know who was on the case?" asked Gary.

Hazel thought for a minute, but then shook her head. "No," said Hazel. "I don't think I knew the agents too well. I could call and ask if you really want to know. I have a few favors some people there owe me."

"They're just going to tell you about the case?" said Marissa.

"I haven't been out of work that long," said Hazel. "I'll just tell them it's out of curiosity. Don't know if they'll believe me, but I can give try."

"Thanks," said Gary.

"No problem," said Hazel. "It's about time I payed you back for saving my life."

"Oh my god," said Gary looking at his watch. "Time! I've got a kid who's supposed to chase a ball out into traffic in twenty minutes. I've got to go." He ran out of the bar without a word."

"No one had better try and have a really long conversation with him," said Hazel. "It would be pointless. They wouldn't get halfway through it."

? ? ?

Gary looked at the paper and then back at the sidewalk. It was two minutes until the kid was supposed to run out into traffic and Gary hadn't seen any kids at all. "Where is she?" Gary asked himself. He saw a ball bouncing down the sidewalk and a small girl chasing after it. Gary stuck out his foot and stopped the ball from rolling out into the street.

The little girl picked up her ball and looked up at Gary. Then she asked, "Who are you?"

"Gary," replied Gary simply.

The little girl stared at him a moment longer and then ran off.

Gary shook his head and put the paper back into his pocket.

? ? ?

"Maybe it's a key," said Chuck as he looked at the pen again.

"How can it be a key?" asked Marissa.

"I don't know," replied Chuck. "Maybe someone made a really weird lock and it fits into it."

"Sure, Chuck," said Marissa sarcastically.

Gary walked back into McGinty's and tossed the paper onto the bar. "Done," said Gary.

"What?" asked Marissa.

"Done," said Gary. "Done for the day. Now, I'm going to go sleep." He was about to go up to his apartment when Marissa said his name.

"Uh, Gary," said Marissa.

Gary turned back around and asked, "What?"

"There's some paperwork in the office you need to fill out," replied Marissa.

Gary sighed and walked into the office.

"I found something," said Chuck. He had un-screwed the pen and found a small piece of paper wrap around the ink tube. He unrolled the paper and looked at it.

"What is it?" asked Marissa.

"It's just a bunch of numbers," said Chuck. "63632184."

"What do you think it is?" asked Marissa.

"Don't know," replied Chuck. He put the paper into his pocket and then put then pen back together.

"Hey, Chuck," said Hazel as she walked into the bar. "I don't have a lot of time. I have to get to work soon. I just thought I'd tell you what I found out real quick."

"You know already?" said Marissa.

"I called in a lot of favors," replied Hazel quickly. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and started to read off of it. "Um....Jimmy Hampton had two partners. One was a man named Frank Gilbert and the other was a woman. One of the agents who worked the case retired and his partner is working on another case right now, so I couldn't find the name of the woman, but from what you said about the guy with the gun in the alley, Frank Gilbert kind of matches his description."

"Do you think it's them?" asked Chuck.

Hazel shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't tell you. Might be, might not. Not my business anymore. I just think you should be careful. Apparently someone wants that pretty bad."

"I don't think it's the pen," said Marissa.

"What?" asked Hazel. "Wait, hold on." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go. Bye." She ran out of the bar nearly knocking down a man who was entering.

"Maybe it's a password," said Chuck thinking back to the numbers.

"Makes more sense than the pen being a key," said Marissa. "You really should be more careful. These people could be very dangerous."

Chuck nodded and looked over at the paper that was still lying on the bar. Chuck reached over and picked it up.

"Put it down, Chuck," said Marissa.

"How did you know?" asked Chuck looking at her.

Marissa just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Chuck shook his head and folded the paper. He tossed it back down on the bar and then quickly picked it back up again.

"I know you have it, Chuck," said Marissa. When she didn't get a response, she said, "Chuck? What's wrong?"

"I think the paper changed," said Chuck blankly.

"Why?" asked Marissa.

"Because I don't think Gary could have missed an article like this," replied Chuck. "The headline of the paper says 'Shooting in Bar Kills Nine.' It happens here."

"What?" said Marissa. She got up from the bar and ran over to the office. Chuck was right behind her. "Gary!" she shouted as she burst into the office.

"What?" asked Gary sitting up straight. He had been resting his head on the desk.

"There's gonna be a shooting," said Chuck.

"Where?" asked Gary standing up.

"Here," said Marissa.

"What?" asked Gary. He took the paper from Chuck and read the headline. "We have to close." He walked out of the office and back into the bar. He saw that there weren't that many people in the bar. "Pardon me," Gary said to everyone in the bar. They all looked at him waiting for him to say something else. "Uh....I'm really very sorry, but we're going to have to close down early." All the people continued to stare at him. "There is a problem with the plumbing," lied Gary. The people all grumbled, but stood up and left the bar.

Just as the people were leaving, Silvia walked in. She looked at all the unhappy customers leaving the bar and asked, "What's going on?"

"We have to close down early," said Gary. "There is a problem with the plumbing."

"But we can go somewhere else," Chuck piped in.

"No," said Silvia with a smile. "That's okay." She pulled out a gun. "This makes it a whole lot easier for me."

Chuck's draw dropped and Gary stammered, "Wh-what do you wa-want?"

"I want the pen," replied Silvia. "Just give me the pen and I will be on my way."

"We c-can't do that?" said Gary.

"What are you talking about?" said Chuck. "Of course we can give her the pen."

"No, we can't," said Gary.

"Look," said Silvia. "I am the lesser of two evils here. Just give me the pen, nobody will get hurt, and I will be on my way. You'll never have to see me again."

"What do you mean the lesser of two evils?" asked Gary.

"She means me," said a voice from the doorway of the bar. Silvia turned and saw a tall man with graying black hair walk into the bar with a gun in his hands. "Miss me, Silvia?"

"Fr-Fr-Frank?" Silvia stuttered nervously. "What are you dong here?"

"Getting my share," replied Frank. "The same as you. Now if you would be ever so kind as to give me the pen, I'll get out of your way. I'll even be so kind as to take her with me."

Silvia's eyes went wide with fear. "No," she said quietly as she shook her head.

"It's over there on the bar," said Chuck pointing to the bar. The pen was lying where he had left it.

"Thank you," said Frank. He walked over to the bar and picked up the pen. "I'll be on my way here. Come along, Silvia."

"Leave her alone," said Chuck.

Frank looked over at Chuck and said, "Why?"

"You got the stupid pen," said Chuck. "Now go."

Frank gave Chuck a funny looked and unscrewed the pen. He flipped it over and watched the ink tube and the spring fall to the floor. "Where is the code?" he asked them coldly.

"What code?" asked Gary obviously confused. Chuck said nothing.

"The code," said Frank. "Where is it?" When no one answered, he aimed te gun. "I really don't want to kill anybody, but I'm not above it."

? ? ?

Marissa had been about to walk into the office when she heard a woman's voice. "No. That's okay. This makes it a whole lot easier for me." She listened to the conversation a little longer and then searched for the phone. She picked it up and quickly dialed the number of the police. She waited impatiently while it rang and finally heard someone pick up at the other end.

"Hello?" she said quietly into the phone. "I would like to report a um...hold up in progress." She gave the police the address and then waited some more. She prayed the police would get there quickly.

? ? ?

"Where is the code?" Frank asked again. He had the gun aimed at Chuck.

"I do-don-don't know what you're talking about," said Chuck nervously.

"Yes, you do," said Frank. "Like I said, I'm not above killing somebody."

"Trust me," said Silvia nervously. "He's not."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Chuck coldly.

"Just give me the code!" shouted Frank. He waved his arms in the air and accidently shot the gun off. It hit a bottle behind the bar.

Chuck was about to hand the code to the man when the sound of police sirens filled the air. Frank looked out the big windows and while he was distracted Gary charged at him. He knocked Frank to the floor and Gary heard the crack of the man's head hitting the floor. He was out cold.

Chuck was about to go after Silvia when she dropped the gun and out her hands. "It's not loaded," she said quickly. "I just meant to scare. I just wanted the code."

"Is anybody in there?" Gary and Chuck heard someone shout over a megaphone from outside.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Marissa as she walked out of the office. "I heard the gunshot and didn't know what to think."

"We're fine," replied.

"I repeat," the person on the megaphone said. "Is anybody in there?"

Gary went over to the door and told the police what was going on. They rushed into the bar and arrested the two criminals.

"Give them the code," Gary said to Chuck.

"Oh right," said Chuck. He reached into his pocket and handed the code to a police officer. Silvia walked out of McGinty's quietly, Frank was swearing at them as two officers dragged him out.

? ? ?

Jimmy sighed and rested his head against the back his seat. In a few minutes, the plane would be in the air and he would never have to worry about Silvia or Frank again. He didn't care who got the share just as long as they never bothered him again.

"Mr. Hampton?" a person said to him.

"Yes," said Jimmy looking at the person standing there.

"Agent Katherine Jones," said the person flashing her badge at Jimmy. "You're under arrest. Jimmy was handcuffed and led off the plane right in front of the confused passengers.

"How did you find me?" asked Jimmy blankly as he got into the police car.

"Easy," said the other FBI agent. "Your partners sold you out. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'There is no loyalty among thieves.'"

? ? ?

"Can't believe I missed that," said Hazel. She was sitting at McGinty's the next day. "I could have said to my old friends."

"You were friends with those two criminals?" said Chuck giving her a funny look.

"Yes," said Hazel. "I often associate with the criminals the FBI are after."

"I think she meant the FBI agents," said Marissa.

"I knew that," said Chuck. "So what was the deal with the code?"

"What makes you think I know?" asked Hazel.

"Well do you?" asked Gary.

"Yeah," said Hazel. "I called one of my buds at the office. Hampton hid Frank's share in a private storage company. The code was what they needed to get into it. Frank tried to kill Silvia because of the money and when she showed up, threw a wrench into the whole thing."

"They just tell you those things?" said Marissa.

"I dated the agent once," said Hazel.

"Oh," said Marissa.

"You feeling any better, Gary?" asked Hazel.

"Actually," said Gary. "I am."

"That's good," said Hazel as she took a drink. "You look a little better."

"Thanks," said Gary sarcastically.

"No problem," said Hazel.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Done. Yay. Bye.


End file.
